Today, electronic document, image, media, and other types of data files can be easily distributed over computer networks and viewed on display screens of various computing platforms at nearly any geographic location. For example, data files, including video, audio, and other types of media segments can be stored and transferred among computing devices coupled through computer networks. The flexibility and ease with which data files can be transferred using computer networks has resulted in the generation, transfer, and storage of large amounts of data.
The flexibility and ease with which data files can be transferred has also resulted in a larger amount of collaboration between individuals using computing devices and computer networks. For example, a user of one computing device can transfer an electronic document to an intended recipient by attaching the electronic document to an e-mail addressed to the recipient, with the body of the e-mail including various comments or instructions for consideration. As another example, a user can transfer a media file to an intended recipient through an e-mail, with the body of the e-mail identifying a range of the media file to review. With the flexibility and ease with which data files can be transferred, however, concerns regarding data privacy, integrity, and security also arise.
For the recipient, it is generally necessary to open the data file, read any associated comments or instructions, identify the portion of the data file referenced in the comments, and perform any tasks associated with the portion of the data file. It that context, it can be relatively cumbersome for the recipient to work separately with the data file and the comments. It can also be time consuming for the recipient to find the relevant portion of the data file before performing any tasks.